When installing new software for the first time, an error message may be output due to an erroneous installation sequence or an erroneous parameter setting. When a handling strategy for an error message of the new software is unclear, an operator may generally search for the handling strategy through the Internet or the like to find out the handling strategy. However, it is difficult to promptly reach an appropriate handling strategy because it is difficult to find out the handling strategy or the error may not be resolved even if the handling strategy is found.
There is a technique which accumulates handling strategies for errors at the time of implementation of software to reuse the handling strategies, but a technique which focuses on errors occurring at the time of installation of software is not found. At the time of installation, for example, an error may occur due to an insufficient software configuration. However, at the time of implementation, an error due to an insufficient software configuration rarely occurs. For an operator who does not have knowledge on the software to be installed, it is preferable to present a handling strategy for the operator, regardless of the state of the software configuration required when the software is installed.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-346331 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-114811.